Within The Shadows
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: Trunks is left to baby sit Bura. Accident happens, Trunks is blamed. Anger erupts, Trunks storms off. Why is he always blamed? Trunks faces injustice from the person he looks up to most – Vegeta. VT FatherSon [Twoshot]
1. Chapter I

**Within The Shadows**

-By SilverWolf-Ryuki

* * *

"HEY! TRUNKS!!!"

A lavender-haired boy turned to see his best friend flying up to him, a blank look sat on his face. His cerulean eyes widened with a light surprise. His mouth parted just slightly. Two thin strands of hair fell into his eyes.

"Hey Goten! I didn't expect to see you. What happened to the detention from Mr. Paul?"

"Well, the detention dude fell asleep, so basically that means we're all free." The younger boy said cheerily. His messy black hair got even messier while he added speed to his flight, trying to catch up. His black eyes gave a mischievous glint. "He never wakes up in less than 2 hours."

"That's good, because I really want to go back and see if we can reach the Max in the gravity room, instead of only 3/4, like last time."

"Yeah, do you think we'll break the gravity room? I don't want to meet angry Bulma for the second time." Goten shuddered at the memory of Bulma when he accidentally spilled sauce on her favorite skirt.

That was after he broke her cup and punched a hole through the Gravity Room.

"If we do, I'll fix it before mom comes. She'll never suspect it, until Father goes in and trains too hard, re-breaking it." Trunks assured him. He never really saw Bulma angry; he's always been either good, or careful to fix up the mistake. Unlike Goten, who just panics and does nothing, Trunks always seems to have a few plan ready incase that happens. "She's already used to him wreaking either a leg, or the whole gravity system.

"Lucky Vegeta," Goten muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say so. At first, it was horrible." Trunks winced at the memory of when his father first crashed the whole system.

"Scratch what I said. Even though I don't think Veggie-head is that poor, anyone deserves pity after facing Angry Bulma."

"Right, we should be almost-"

Just then, a beeping surprised both teens. Trunks pulled back his sleeves to reveal a watch with a small screen on it. He pressed a black button, and a large projection of Vegeta's head appeared.

"Boy, get home soon. Your mother dragged me to go-" Vegeta paused and turned, where Bulma was. "What was that, woman?"

"Don't call me woman! I have a name! It's BULMA, baka!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, WOMAN! I am a PRINCE, YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY. UNDERSTAND?"

"OH, WHAT, YOU'RE A PRINCE OF HALF OF 3 PEOPLE, PART OF BURA, AND GOKU, WHO IS STRONGER THAN YOU!"

The loud yell made both Trunks and Goten duck back as far as possible. Vegeta's ki raised so much that both Trunks and Goten sensed it from where they were. The screen turned blue as Vegeta powered up.

"How dare you…" Vegeta whispered in a deadly quite voice. "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT-" Vegeta roared, pointing a finger to her. He was interrupted by Bulma's mocking chuckle.

"Oh, and you think I am afraid of you? If I was, I wouldn't have married you!"

Vegeta's complexion reddened.

"Right, whatever you say woman." Vegeta growled lowly, and then turned to the two. "She wants me to go shopping with her, or else she won't fix the gravity room. Leave that boy of Goku's and you hurry up home to watch Bura."

With a click, the screen turned blank.

"Yes father." Trunks mumbled, after the line went shut. He sighed, and turned to Goten. "Sorry, you had to hear that. I have to go." Trunks mumbled and gave a feeble wave. Then, with an explosion of blue ki, he flew off.

"Talk about parental influents." Goten muttered under his breath as he shot off the other way, back to his house. "Stupid Veggie…"

---

"We'll be gone for hopefully not a long time. But knowing HER, we'll probably end up spending 5 hours looking at pieces of cloth they call skirts." Vegeta growled as he stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. It was strange seeing him in casual wear, but knowing the family, it was most likely that Bulma forced him. "While we're gone, take care of Bura."

"Yes, father." Trunks mumbled, while keeping an eye on his blue-haired sister, who was running around in the spacious living room while giggling.

"We won't be gone for that long." Bulma's voice rang out from upstairs. Moments later, she came down the stairs, wearing a sweater, jeans and a loose jacket. "Try not to let Bura break anything. Make sure she doesn't nap, so she can actually get to bed on her bedtime. Also, don't forget to give her the snacks she usually have. If we aren't back before Bura's bedtime, tuck her in and read her a story."

"Mother, Bura is 6, I'm sure she'll inform me what she wants." Trunks reminded.

"Don't be so sure." Bulma said in a strict voice. "If there is a problem, call us."

"Yeah, have fun." Trunks muttered as Bulma and Vegeta went out the door. He closed the door and closed his eyes as he leaned on the cool metal surface. "I'll make sure Bura is safe, happy and spoiled, like she always was, and always will be." He added under his breath as he opened his eyes and walked into the living room. He sat down on the leather couch and looked up to the bluish white ceiling. Give Bura this, give Bura that, and don't forget to take care of her, make sure she's happy…

Trunks sighed. Why was he feeling so…jealous? Wasn't Trunks pampered by his parents when he was young? Wasn't he the 'prince' of the house, and didn't everyone give him what he wanted? Didn't Bulma and Vegeta both looked out for him, made sure he wasn't hurt, and did whatever he wanted them to?

Even though he knew the answer, Trunks bit his lip, not wanting to believe it. It wasn't true; it can't be true. Didn't they love him as much as they loved Bura when he was young, and now they're giving him space because he is older?

He was almost sure it was him imagination, but whenever Bura was hurt or sad, everyone struggled to make her happy. _Even if it meant blaming others for something they didn't do. Especially, you, Trunks…_ A nasty little voice inside his head said. Trunks frowned; he ignored it, even though he knew it was true. _When Bura cried after she broke Mother's favorite flower vase, Mother and Father both blamed me, even though they saw Bura break it. Even father…_ Trunks winced – it was as if someone shot him in the heart. _Father was never like that to me. He always accused people fairly, he always expected more than average. I'm sure he does the same to Bura…right? _Trunks played the scene of Vegeta smiling at Bura as she gave him a bundle of weed flowers in his head.

Trunks closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

_No._

A voice in his head whispered. Trunks's hands formed into fists.

_No._

---

After Bura got tired, which took a surprisingly long time; she happily plopped down beside Trunks, her eyes shining. A bright smile sat on her face. She wore pigtails that bounced and made her look exactly like Bulma when she was young, according to the pictures.

"Hi Trunks,"

Trunks opened one eye wearily. "What, Bura?"

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you must know, because you are hungry."

"I don't know if I'm hungry or not, though."

Trunks gritted his teeth as he felt anger rise and swim in his blood. Taking a deep breath, Trunks turned to face his sister.

"Why don't you go decide if you're hungry or not before coming to me? Also, go decide what you want to eat."

"Can't you do it for me? Mommy and Daddy always do, they always give me something."

"Well I'm not a Mother or a Father yet, so I can't decide for you, Bura. Grow up and decide for yourself."

Bura's cheerfulness started to fade as a small pout sat on her lips. "But Trunks," She whined and crossed her arms. Trunks grunted and stood up. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. He then returned to the living room.

"Here." He handed her the glass.

Bura's eyes brightened. She took the glass, but her hands slipped and the cup fell onto her lap. The milk spilled over the couch, the uncarpeted parts of the ground and the carpet. Then, the glass broke as she tipped sideways to look at the spill and knocked it over, onto the ground. The milk soaked Bura's front, and Trunks could see her lips quivering.

Just then, the door gave a small beep and slid open, Bulma and Vegeta walked in, carrying many bags.

"We're ho- OH MY GOODNESS!"

Bulma dropped all the bags she was holding at the scene of Trunks, Bura, milk and broken glass. As she was waiting for that moment, Bura burst into tears.

"What the hell did you do, boy?" Vegeta growled, turning to Trunks, who froze with a sudden fear creeping into his cerulean eyes.

"Father, I was only-"

"Oh, shush, honey, Bura, it's not your fault…look at what Trunks did! It's OK…" Bulma's soft, assuring voice interrupted. Her eyes rose to glare at Trunks, who fell silent. Once again, he was getting the blame.

It took quite a while to get Bura cleaned and tucked into bed. After a long period of awkward silence between Vegeta and Trunks, Bulma came down, her eyes full of disappointment.

"I trusted you to take care of her, Trunks." She whispered, shaking her head. "I thought you were responsible enough."

"But Mother, I just simply GAVE her the glass-"

"She's only 6 years old! What do you expect her to do? Take the glass formally and sip it?"

"But you SAID that-"

"All those years," came Vegeta's voice at last, "is this all you've learned? I thought you were finally looking up."

It was true. After months, years, Trunks finally gained his father's trust and respect. He blew it. Along with disappointment, came a bright bolt of anger.

_That's right, he never cared._

"Looking up? You thought I was finally going your way? Finally, I did everything above average?" Trunks laughed bitterly. His voice was shaking; his eyes wore a look of disbelief. "All those years, I tried to please you; I tried to earn your respect. I always looked up to you, father."

Surprised by the sudden quietness and no resistance in his voice, both Bulma and Vegeta bit their tongue.

"I've always tried to please you both; I tried to make you both proud." Trunks went on, shadows over his eyes. He felt himself shaking as he talked. "But no, I will never be as perfect, as _strong_, or as helpful as Bura, will I?" Suddenly, he could hear the jealousy and pain he was trying so hard to hide. "No, she will always be the best in both your eyes. She is so great; you don't bother _listening_ to my story! Right, she is always correct, and she never makes a mistake. You've _never_ paid attention to what I have to say, it's always Bura this, Bura that." His voice rose a bit by every sentence, and before he knew it, he was nearly shouting.

"I've ALWAYS tried, you expected so much from me! I'm supposed to be strong, great, and helpful – I don't see ANY of that quality in Bura! Even so, you treat her as if she was your one and only child, while you treat me as if you picked me up from the dump!"

"Trunks, we don't-"

"Father, have you seen Gohan and Goten's power? Do you know why they are much more than mine? Have you tried to see what you are missing? Admit it, Goku is stronger than you by more than you can imagine-"

"That's ENOUGH."

Trunks fell silent at the sight of his furious father. Bulma simply looked at both Saiyans with large eyes. Vegeta's ki rose noticeably as his complexion reddened. Trunks frowned; a sudden urge to yell at his father rose up, but was pushed down.

"I do not know where you get your ideas, boy. Haven't I raised you well enough? You are the son of the king of the Saiyan race; you should have more pride than to go praising other low-"

"I have enough pride from you! Goku's family is not low! Just because I'm not arrogant enough to convince myself that I'm the strongest, it doesn't mean that I can't praise others! You know what? Despite the stupid fucking bloodlines, I think Goku's family is higher than you. Why? Because they don't think of themselves as King of the world, and they can admit when they are weaker!"

Vegeta was silent. Trunks's hands formed into fists, getting ready for what he was sure of a long lecture, and punishments.

_No. I will not take this. I've had enough._

Without turning to see Bulma or Vegeta's expression, Trunks stormed off out of sight, out of the house. The door slammed hard, bits of the paint shook and broke off. A large explosion outside told the two that Trunks flew off, leaving behind a large crater in the ground.

Both Vegeta and Bulma were speechless. Had Trunks really hid all that from them?

Vegeta turned, closed his eyes, and followed Trunks. He closed door closed quietly. The wind whipped his hair.

_Was I too harsh on him? My father, __King __Vegeta__, was harsh on me. I turned out to be what I am now, and I expected the same from Trunks. It's the human in him – it has to be. I never…wait…_

Black eyebrows dipped into a frown. The real answer hit him like a Kamehameha wave; like a ki blast from a true Saiyan.

_I have made the same mistake my father did…_

* * *

((TBC…))


	2. Chapter II

**Within The Shadows**

* * *

I'm within the shadows. That's all I know.

I landed in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know where I was. I didn't pay attention to where I was flying.

I'm in the middle of a forest.

I didn't even bother to move.

I just stood there, deep within the shadows of the trees.

I started to shake. My hands formed into fists. I bit the inside of my mouth until I tasted the metallic flavor of blood.

I fell onto my knees, and then to all fours.

…drip…

_Is that…_

_I'm crying… no, I can't be…_

_I am stronger than that…_

_If father…_

_-No, he isn't here. It doesn't matter. He isn't here to scold you._

…drip, drip…

The sound of my tears rang audibly in the midst of the silence.

"No…" I whispered. A fresh wave of tears escaped. I can feel the wetness of the ground, the grass and my tears.

My hands form fists once again. I felt my nails dug into my skin. It stung, for dirt has also gotten into my cut.

Yet…I didn't feel the pain. I can feel my blood trickling down my hands, yet, I didn't feel pain. My body shook, but all I thought of was him. What would he say if he saw me? How would he react?

"He isn't here." I whispered. "No one is…"

_No one wants to be here. I am not important to them, she is. I am just… me._

_Not once has he cared. _

_Not once he showed true emotion towards me._

_She received his love._

_I didn't._

_Father…_

I felt my anger rise, like venom in my vein. I felt my heart pulse and ache, as if someone was tearing it. I felt my stomach twist.

I felt sick, just thinking about him.

All those times…

I pushed myself up. I stood shakily on my legs. The wind blew a strong gust. I swayed.

The wind toyed with my hair.

The dampness of rain was weaved into the wind.

The coldness of it made my hair stand up.

_Just like him…_

_If he was anywhere like Goku, I wouldn't be like this._

_I would be happy…_

_Like Goten and Gohan…_

_He always looked down on me…_

_He always criticized me._

_Even when I was better than him, I was always wrong…_

_He lied._

_He wasn't proud of me…_

**He lied to me.**

---

Trunks clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth. His body shook once more, this time in anger and complete fury.

He let it all go.

All the pain, all the jealousy, all his pride…

He broke.

---

Vegeta's eyes flew open. He felt a wild yet strong surge of power. It was untamed, it was uncontrolled.

_That can't be Trunks…I've taught him better…_

_But then again,_

Frowning, Vegeta put a burst of speed towards that area.

---

The burst of power led to the fall of the rain, tears of heaven.

A golden glow swallowed his body. Trunks panted, rain and sweat dripping down his temples. Tears stained his face, but no one could see. His emerald eyes shifted back to cerulean; his golden hair fell back to lavender.

"I'm…alone…" He whispered.

Thunder clapped, yet a rusting reached his ears. Trunks turned slowly.

_Father…_

Vegeta slowly walked towards Trunks, who froze. He stopped in front of the lavender-haired boy. He reached out and wiped Trunks's cheek with his index finger. He then sniffed his fingers and frowned.

"You've been crying." Vegeta growled.

Trunks looked away. "Why would you care?" His voice was hoarse.

"That was you, wasn't it? That was your power."

"What if it was?" Trunks spat bitterly. "Bura can do much better, can't she?"

Vegeta turned so his back was facing Trunks and crossed his arms. "Is this what it's about?"

"What would you know?" Trunks walked around Vegeta and turned to face him. "You've never had a father who was-"

Trunks stopped. He didn't say anything. He realized… _Father…he had a father like that, and that's why he was…_

_Oh…_

The realization just angered Trunks even more. "If you didn't like how your father treated you, why did you do it to me? Do you find it entertaining or satisfying to watch others suffer just like you? Right, you're bitter because Goku turned out to be better than you, even though you were the one who's been through the pain."

Vegeta looked away. "You have no idea," Vegeta's reply was barely audible.

"YOU have no idea." Trunks snarled.

"Perhaps I don't."

---

I was speechless. Did father just admit that…he didn't know?

"Trunks, I never lied to you." Father turned back towards me, his face calm. So calm that one would wish to just punch it, to see if he would react.

"How'd you-?" I nearly choked. Could he read minds?

"The reason I show more emotions towards Bura is…she's so naïve and if I were mean to her, your mother…" He smiled. My father smiled.

"All those times…" I mumbled.

"I criticized you…even when you were better than me…I wanted you to be better. You don't see me yelling at Bura, it's because I know she cannot do much. You…I expect much out of you." Father paused and looked towards the sky, rain trickling down his face. "You are, after all, my son."

_Why is he telling this to me now?_

"It will not heal you." He muttered. "But, son, I am proud of you." Looking sideways once more at me, he closed his eyes and flew the way opposite of the direction of Capsule Corp.

_He never lied…_

_He says he never lied…_

_Is the whole thing just a favor for mother so that I'd go home?_

_Or was he…really…_

I frowned. The rain turned into a soft drizzle and the wind died down. The night deepened and the shadows darkened.

It all happened so fast…

He left.

He left me, in the shadows once more.

* * *

Fin...?


End file.
